


Connections [Vid]

by bonibaru



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Fanvids, Fun, Gen, Holistic Detective, Holistic assassin, I Don't Even Know, What Have I Done, everything is connected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru/pseuds/bonibaru
Summary: "I mainly attract people in positions of absolute hopelessness, so I think you fit into that quite nicely."





	Connections [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/gifts).



> some fast cutting (not super fast)  
> supreme thanks to my anonymous vid betas for their enduring patience & enthusiasm
> 
> password: equinox2017

[Equinox Final](https://vimeo.com/232892462) from [Equinox 2017](https://vimeo.com/user44330732) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
